


Giving Up (For You)

by soulpunksora (TMR)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Other, bigender!yuuri, the reason the relationship is "other" is bc, they use he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMR/pseuds/soulpunksora
Summary: Yuuri has an accident. Victor helps him feel better. (A lot less sexual than it sounds.)





	

Yuuri had been laser-focused all day. He  **_had_ ** to land this turn. The turn that had been basically torturing him for weeks with how close he was. He just  _ couldn’t seem to get it _ , no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t stop, not until he got it.

 

This focus might have been what led him to forget about other things that could’ve been happening. For instance, his need to go to the bathroom (which would normally be overwhelming). However, he certainly noticed when it happened.

 

He stopped in his tracks, feeling the warmth leak down his leg.  **_Shit_ ** . No, this couldn’t be happening. Certainly not. But then... He smelled it.

 

Yuuri stood, wide-eyed for a moment, before sinking down in embarrassment. He sat on the ice, not feeling the cold, before sliding over to the edge of the rink to lean against the wall. He let out a sob which rang through the rink.

 

At least the training outfit he’s chosen was thick so it wouldn’t leak. He sobbed again, unable to control how loud he was.

 

That must’ve drawn attention, because not a moment after, he heard Victor call his name followed by footsteps. Knowing there was no escape from the embarrassment, Yuuri curled up a bit more, shaking. He heard Victor enter the rink.

 

“What’s wrong, beautiful katsudon?” Victor’s voice was soft, opposed to his normal brash and yelling confidence. Yuuri knew the reassurance wouldn’t last once Victor found out what had happened.

 

“I- I-” Yuuri couldn’t even get the words out as he stared at his knees.

 

“What’s that smell? It-” Victor cut himself off and Yuuri could already hear Victor’s teasing and laughing in his mind.

But it didn’t come.

 

Yuuri saw Victor’s hand come down in front of his face. He looked up, realizing it was a hand of help. Yuuri took it and Victor softly pulled him up into a light embrace.

 

“Shh. It’s okay, Yuuri. It’s all okay, I promise.” Victor rubbed softly over Yuuri’s back as he spoke comfortingly.

 

Yuuri let out another small sob as Victor helped him breathe properly again. The soft touch on his back reassured him a bit. Victor wasn’t angry or disgusted.

 

He still worried when Victor pulled back, until Victor took his hand, pulling him softly toward the edge of the rink.

 

“C’mon Yuuri. Let’s get you clean, alright? Is that okay with you?” Victor was obviously making sure to keep his voice soft and sweet.

 

“Y- yes, please.” Yuuri couldn’t help the little hiccup he let out as he continued to try to even out his breathing.

 

Victor helped him off the ice, making sure not to pull him too hard. Victor took his jacket off, slipping it around Yuuri’s waist, kissing his forehead softly. With each reassuring touch, Yuuri breathed easier.

 

“You’re going to be okay, I promise you.” Victor repeated several little phrases to Yuuri as he led them home.

 

Luckily the walk was short. Still, each step reminded Yuuri how gross and awful the situation was. He swallowed another sob. Victor would look back every so often and give him a sweet look that held no disappointment or pity, only love and a bit of worry.

 

Soon, they reached the inn, where everyone was asleep inside. Victor opened the door, placing a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back to help him keep moving forward. Yuuri breathed deeply, leaning a bit into Victor’s touch.

 

Victor managed to lead them to the bathroom, where he drew a bath for Yuuri.

 

“Are you okay with me staying with you, Yuuri?”

 

Victor had, of course, seen Yuuri naked before while they were in the hot spring together but a personal bath was different. Yuuri took his hand and nodded.

 

“Y- yes. Please st- stay Victor. I don’t w- want to be alone right now.”

 

Victor pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before pulling back.

 

“Would you rather I turn away while you undress?”

 

“Y- yes, please.”

 

Victor turned immediately, waiting until Yuuri told him it was okay to turn around. Yuuri quickly slipped out of his clothes and into the bath. He settled, letting out another deep breath.

 

“O- okay. You can turn around again.”

 

Victor turned back around, looking at Yuuri with nothing but love. Yuuri couldn’t help a shaky smile as he looked back at him.

 

“I- I’m sorry you had to help... I know it’s really g- gross and-”

 

“It’s just fine, Yuuri. Accidents happen. You were working  _ so  _ hard you didn’t notice. I’m really proud of you for working so hard.”

 

Yuuri’s smile brightened a bit and Victor smiled back.

 

“C- can you turn again while I wash? I- I just want you in here...”

 

“Of course.”

 

Victor turned again, letting Yuuri wash. Once Yuuri finished, he let Victor know he could turn around again.

 

“Do you want to soak a bit more? Or we could get out and cuddle. I’m sure Makkachin would enjoy the company.”

 

“I’m ready to get out.”

 

Victor pulled a towel down from the shelf as Yuuri unplugged the drain and stood. Victor wrapped the towel around Yuuri’s shoulders, making sure to only look at Yuuri’s face.

 

“Thank you, Victor.” The three words held so much meaning the Yuuri was embarrassed to voice aloud. Victor obviously got it though.

 

“You’re more than welcome, Yuuri.” Victor waited patiently for Yuuri to get dressed, getting into his pajamas as well. A few moments after he’d settled Makkachin, he heard a knock at his door. He smiled as he let Yuuri in.

 

“Feeling better, Yuuri?”

 

“Y- yeah. Thank you again.”

 

“Of course. Anything for you, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri made his way over to the bed before flopping down, letting Makkachin lick his face a few times. He laughed, petting the dog softly.

 

“Hello to you too.”

 

Victor smiled, slipping into bed next to Yuuri and pulling the comforter over them and as soon as Yuuri felt Victor’s arm slip around his stomach, he felt all the previous embarrassment and anxiety about the situation slip away.

 

Yuuri pressed back against Victor, letting Makkachin snuggle against his other side. Victor nuzzled his nose against Yuuri’s neck.

 

“I love you very much, Yuuri. I’m glad you’re feeling better and I’m proud of you for all the work you’re putting in.”

 

“Thank you, Victor. I- I love you too.”

  
Yuuri fell asleep a few hours later after talking with Victor for a while, snuggled between two of the most important things in the world to him. He slept happily.


End file.
